


Of Love and Fate

by Moira_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories written for Azurrin Week 2016 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A gift instead of a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 01 : Bloodline - Even with a Dragonstone, Corrin has trouble fully controlling her dragon form, and a certain unpleasant event makes her wonder whether her powers really are a gift. (F!Corrin/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I decided to try and take part in the Azurrin Week 2016 on tumblr.  
> This fic takes place early in the game, in whichever version. There are no spoilers (and I think there won't be in the following chapters either!) Uuuh it's not the best but I hope you still enjoy it?? Kinda?? ;w;
> 
> If you feel like it, you can read this work [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/148318884567/title-a-gift-instead-of-a-curse-ship) on tumblr!  
> ALSO for some reason I translated it into my first language, so you can read it in French [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12080890/1/D-amour-et-de-destin%C3%A9e)!!

Ever since the war had broken out, Corrin had found her heart clenching in grief and guilt and despair quite a number of times; she was more than used to these feelings, by now. Yet she couldn’t help all of them dwelling in her chest as she stood before Azura’s tent that evening.

Her right hand was clutching the Dragonstone the songstress had given her so hard it almost hurt. It was ridiculous, really, when she thought about it – _she_ was ridiculous. Even in the midst of battle earlier, she should have been able to use her dragon body without a problem, but she had failed, and failed miserably; she had miscalculated the width of her wings, perhaps, or simply her movements had been too clumsy, and… she had ended up hurting Azura. _Again_.  
It was no severe injury, fortunately, but Corrin still couldn’t help closing her eyes in guilt and discomfort as she remembered. Had Azura not been swift to dodge her sharp wing, she might even have… Corrin didn’t even want to think about what could have happened. No, she shouldn’t be thinking about it, she tried to remind herself for the seventh time in a minute – they had defeated their enemies this time and everyone in the army was alive and safe, and remembering this was the only thing she should be focusing on.  
This, and offering Azura the proper apologies she deserved, too. Nervously, she cleared her throat.

“A… Azura? Are you here?”

“Yes,” came the answer immediately. “Please, come in.”

Without speaking any further, Corrin gently opened the door of the tent and slipped inside. Azura was sitting on her bed, trying her best to keep her incredibly long hair away from her face as she pressed what seemed to be a wet cloth against-  
Against her right cheek. Right against the cut Corrin was responsible for.  
Her stomach churned with guilt and she was quick to run to the songstress.

“Azura!” she exclaimed. “You should have told me it was still bleeding! Stay here, I’ll go get a healer-“

“Please don’t,” Azura suddenly cut her off. “It’s not worth using our healing staves on such a superficial injury.”

“But- You’re still bleeding!”

Corrin knew Azura was speaking the truth: right now, in the middle of the war, they couldn’t afford to waste money or healing items on small cuts and similar bruises that a good night’s rest and some time would be enough to heal. Yet, she… She was the one to blame for the blood slowly staining the cloth the other princess still held close to her eye, and she felt _guilty_ , immensely guilty and powerless.  
She wanted to do something, anything to make Azura feel better, because she had sworn she would keep her safe and she had _failed_ ; but nothing could be done but to wait, and both Corrin and Azura knew that.

“Corrin.”

Upon hearing her name, the young princess raised her head, startled – she hadn’t even realized she had been looking staring at her feet.

“Azura, I…”

“If you’re thinking of apologizing for injuring me, it’s okay. I should have been more careful, too.”

Corrin almost answered that she was the only one to blame, that the fault was hers and hers alone, but the gentle look in the songstress’s eyes dissuaded her from doing so. Instead, she let her red eyes fall on her friend, who started patting the bed beside her, as if to invite her to sit by her side. Corrin complied, immediately starting to hold Azura’s hair out of her face to help her tend to her own injury better.

“Maybe I should refrain from using the Dragonstone you gave me from now on,” she finally said after a few seconds of silence, her voice still dripping with guilt. “I hurt you, after all, even though you’re the only one who doesn’t mind standing next to me when I transform…”

“No,” Azura was quick to answer in a firm, almost commanding tone, “you shouldn’t. The power that courses through your veins is double-edged, but you can make it a gift from your ancestors instead of a curse.”

She smiled softly.

“And today, you did. It’s thanks to you that we won this battle.”

Corrin’s heart warmed a little, but the smile that showed on her face was still weak.

“I still hurt you, in the end…” she said. “But you’re right. All I have to do is train harder, so that I can fully control my dragon form as soon as possible.”

“And I will be by your side until you succeed.”

Touched, the young princess offered her friend a slight but sincere grin and raised one of her hands, still holding back Azura’s long blue hair with the other, until she could carefully touch the wet cloth against her cheek.

“Thank you, but…” she began, tentatively. “If I promise to never hurt you ever again, will you stay with me even after I’ve managed to learn to control myself?”

Azura chuckled, this time, as she slowly put her hand on Corrin’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Alright. Let us stay together as long as our fates allow it.”


	2. At a disadvantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02 : Weapon - Azura and Corrin are training together, for once, but Corrin just can't seem to focus on their duel. (M!Corrin/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my fic for day 2! Like the first one, it's spoiler-free and could take place in any of the three versions of the game.
> 
> Tumblr version is [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/148368826527/title-at-a-disadvantage-ship-mcorrinazura).  
> Also, you can read the French version [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12080890/2/D-Amour-et-de-Destin%C3%A9e)! ♥

Corrin swiftly took a step back, his eyes widening as he dodged Azura’s well-aimed hit, and he put a hand in front of his mouth in embarrassment. She had almost hit him for the second time in half a minute – he really needed to be more careful.  
Or rather, to pay more attention to their current training session and less to the way her hair flowed around her slim silhouette as she wielded her lance, to say the truth.

It was late afternoon and the both of them had decided to train together, for once. With the war going on, it had been a while since they had been able to spend time with each other, so Corrin should have enjoyed every second of it; and yet… Somehow, he just couldn’t focus on their fight. It wasn’t completely his fault, though, he couldn’t help thinking when he completely misaimed his next blow and Azura dodged with ease.  
Truly, it wasn’t completely his fault the songstress was a sight to behold.

Obviously, Corrin had always thought she was a beautiful woman – something he’d also told her on a certain number of occasions, although never without blushing as he spoke his true feelings – but seeing her train was something different entirely. In battle, he had no choice but to focus on the enemy soldiers and could waste no time looking at Azura for more than a few seconds once in a while, only to make sure that she was still safe and sound. Right now, however, his eyes fell on the serious, dignified features of her face every time he barely looked in front of him, and… the way she spun her lance and turned around on her bare feet as she aimed each blow, in a silence punctuated only by the rustling of her clothes or the brushing of her hair against her shoulders, never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

It almost looked like she was dancing, Corrin thought with a smile – and that’s when Azura’s lance hit his hand and he let go of his sword in surprise.

“Corrin,” she immediately uttered, before he could say anything. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh,” the prince tried to answer while bowing down to retrieve his training sword, “no, I…”

He was blushing, now, and the look Azura gave him was both worried and suspicious. Well; it was better to tell her the truth, he supposed. He doubted she would get mad at him – although she may laugh a little… Still, it was better to have her mock him than worry about him.

“It’s just that… You’re beautiful,” he said, embarrassment still making his cheeks bright red, “so I-I keep getting distracted.”

His words were followed by a few seconds of silence.  
Then, just as he expected, Azura chuckled softly, and he averted his gaze in shame.

“I mean… The way you wield your lance is really graceful…”

The only answer he got was another light-hearted chuckle. Until he heard the clicking of metal and raised his head again – only to notice that Azura’s lance was now lying on the ground, and she had grabbed a practice sword instead.

“It is useless to train if you are not focused,” she explained upon catching Corrin’s look of incomprehension. “If my wielding a lance distracts you so much, then I have no choice but to use another weapon.”

“Oh- Uh, it makes sense, I guess… Are you sure that’s how you wield a sword, though?”

She had put both of her hands on the hilt, one holding the grip while the other clutched the pommel tightly. She didn’t answer right away; instead, she closed her eyes and her ever so serious features seemed to contort in discomfort.

“… I have no idea,” she finally admitted – and this time, it was Corrin’s turn to chuckle.

“It’s okay,” he said, smiling. “But in this case, I can’t let you be the only one at a disadvantage.”

As he spoke, he approached her and bowed down to retrieve the lance she had previously let go of; a weapon he was positive he did not know at all how to use. He wondered if this truly was a good idea for a second, but…  
When he raised his head, he almost caught Azura smiling at him in something that strangely resembled amusement – and as they started training again, her slender silhouette no longer distracted him, indeed, for the both of them were far too busy laughing at just how terrible they were at wielding each other’s weapon to care about anything else.


	3. Entertain me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 03: Bed - As she waits for Corrin to be ready to spend time with her, Azura can't help looking around the room and something catches her eye. (F!Corrin/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is day 3! As always, spoiler-free, takes place in any version of the game, etc. etc., hope you'll like it!
> 
> Read it on tumblr [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/148419606042/title-entertain-me-ship-fcorrinazura-theme)!  
> UPDATE: The French version now exists [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12080890/3/D-Amour-et-de-Destin%C3%A9e) :D

“Oh, Azura!” Corrin said as she opened the door to her private quarters. “Come in.”

Her smile was as sincere and gentle as ever; it was the kind of smile that Azura couldn’t help but smile back at.  
She complied in silence, thanking Corrin for yet again inviting her over to her room with a simple and dignified bow of her head, and the other princess closed the door behind them.

“I didn’t expect you to arrive so early,” she started speaking again, gesturing towards the room, “so as you can see, I’m not quite done cleaning up… Do you mind waiting while I finish?”

“No, it’s alright.” 

“Thanks. You can sit on my bed if you’d like, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Azura nodded and did as she was told. As soon as she was seated, though, her eyes started roaming around the room and she found herself having trouble refraining from letting out a soft chuckle; Corrin had said it’d only take a short while, but… her entire private quarters were actually in quite a mess, with books lying around everywhere and- was that Yato, lying there on the ground right under the window, still covered in blood and dirt from their previous battle? Azura’s features immediately turned serious again – she was pretty certain it was a _very_ bad idea to leave a divine weapon lying like that, and in such a state… She would definitely tell Corrin about it, if the young princess didn’t at least wipe it and properly put it away before joining her on the bed.  
The bed which, by the way, seemed to be the only place that was tidied up in the room:  it was made, and… When she slightly turned her head to have a better look around, Azura’s eyes widened a little. Was it a stuffed toy, proudly sitting here on Corrin’s pillow? This very idea made her smile tenderly. It was a stuffed toy, indeed; a… plush fox, as it seemed to be.

Up until now, Azura’s hands had been folded on her lap while she waited in silence, smiling at Corrin from time to time, but somehow she now found her fingers tingling slightly. She had never admitted it aloud, but she had always thought foxes were rather… _cute_ , and Corrin’s stuffed toy looked especially… soft.  
Feeling her cheeks heat up a little, Azura tried to tear away her gaze from the toy, but quickly found herself glancing at it again. She couldn’t just extend her hand and grab it… could she? She turned her head to look at Corrin – who was currently busy trying to wipe bloodstains off Yato. Well, since Corrin had invited her to her room today, and since the both of them were rather, well, _close_ , she guessed it would probably not be a problem…

She closed her eyes for a second, feeling a little uneasy. It was embarrassing, but she couldn’t help it; thus, she turned around on Corrin’s bed and gently took the stuffed fox in her hands.

It was even softer that she’d expected, and now that she could hold it closer to her face it seemed even more adorable than it did from afar. A tender smile blossomed on the songstress’s face. How long had it been since she’d last been able to touch such a sweet and cute little plush toy? It reminded her of the few she used to own as a kid, most of them had been gifts from her beloved mother-  
Suddenly, the bed moved under another weight and Azura almost let go of the stuffed toy, startled – only to realize that Corrin had just sat right next to her. Azura didn’t have time to feel ashamed or even blush, however, for the other princess was quick to smile at her and raise her hands; and she was holding… what seemed to be… a stuffed dragon?

“Hello!” she said in a high-pitched, cutesy voice as her fingers made the toy’s feet move. “My name is Lily and I’m a baby dragon! Will you be my friend?”

For a second, Azura remained utterly silent. Then she looked up at Corrin, their eyes met – and the next thing they knew, they were both blushing, Azura in amusement and Corrin in something that resembled embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry, Azura,” she began, putting down her stuffed baby dragon, still looking a bit ashamed. “Elise and I used to play a lot with these when we were younger. I tried to think of new story ideas every time she came to visit me, so that she wouldn’t get bored…”

“… I see,” the songstress answered with a hand in front of her mouth to try and hide both her blush and her small, tender smile. “And I have to say this is rather… cute…” She closed her eyes upon hearing herself say such a word, but still went on. “Both of these toys are really… cute.”

Now it was Corrin’s turn to smile in amusement, all her shame apparently forgotten.

“Do you want to play with them a little, then?” she asked.

Azura kept silent for a while, only blushing brightly as she wondered whether it would really be acceptable for her to agree – but the fox sitting on her lap was so soft, and the dragon in Corrin’s hands was so adorable that she could barely resist.  
In the end, she closed her eyes and capitulated.

“Alright,” she agreed, trying her best to exchange her blush for a smile. “Please, Corrin… Entertain me.”


	4. Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 04: Role Reversal - Kana can't do her hair the way her father does it for her every morning. Thankfully, Azura doesn't mind taking Corrin's place when he isn't there. (M!Corrin/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day 4~ I had a lot of trouble deciding on what to write for this prompt, so I hope this will be... at least kinda okay?
> 
> Tumblr post is [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/148467790352/title-irreplaceable-ship-mcorrinazura-their)!  
> UPDATE: And now the French translation [is a thing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12080890/4/D-Amour-et-de-Destin%C3%A9e) :P

“Uh… No… Not like that…”

As she heard her young daughter groan in what sounded like a mix of disapproval and impatience, Azura finished putting on her second long and white glove and turned her head, only to see Kana standing in front of the mirror with a displeased look on her face. For a second, the songstress wondered what might be wrong. Given that Shigure had left the family’s private quarters a while ago and that Corrin’s presence had been requested early this morning for an emergency, last-minute war council before today’s battle, Azura and Kana were the only ones left here; and the both of them had better be ready soon…  
Kana was already dressed, thankfully, but her hair was still down, falling over her shoulders in a disheveled mess. Refraining a small smile at the sight, Azura walked behind her and carefully put her now gloved hands on her shoulders, which almost didn’t make the young girl jump in surprise.

“Ah!” she exclaimed. “Mama?!”

“Is something wrong, dear?” Azura asked back in a gentle voice. “We should hurry up. Everyone must be waiting for us.”

“I get it, b-but…” Kana gestured to her hair, pouting. “I’ve been trying for an hour to put it in a bun like Papa does, and no matter how hard I try, I just can’t do it!”

She was almost yelling in annoyance by the end of her sentence, so Azura’s eyes widened a little and she put a hand on her daughter’s head, hoping some light patting would help her calm down. Now that she thought about it, it was true: every morning, ever since Kana and Shigure had been living here with her and her husband, Corrin had been the one to do their girl’s hair. He always woke up a little earlier than Azura to make sure that he still had enough time, once he was all ready himself, to brush their daughter’s beautiful locks and put them up in the cute bun she was always wearing.

“Look, I’m _sure_ Papa does this… and this…” the young girl started explaining as she moved her hair in another attempt to do it properly. “But when I do it myself, it looks nothing like when Papa does it! It looks terrible, Mama!”

Small tears began to form at the corner of her eyes and Azura felt her heart clench a little. As futile as wearing a pretty hairstyle in the midst of a battle may seem, she couldn’t leave her daughter so disheartened. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking – then she had an idea, and was swift to grab the hairbrush Kana had forgotten somewhere on a nearby shelf.

“How about I try and do your hair myself, this morning?” she suggested, a slight smile blossoming on her thin lips. “I have only seen your father do it a few times, but-“

“Oh, Mama!” Kana interrupted, suddenly sounding overjoyed. “You’d do that for me? For real?!”

Azura felt her heart warm up.

“Of course.”

“Yay! Thank you so much, Mama!”

The songstress’s smile grew a little wider, and she took a lock of her daughter’s hair in one hand before starting to brush it with the other.

“You’re welcome, dear. Now, stay still.”

“Yup!”

For the next five minutes, Azura carefully brushed the young girl’s hair, until it was entirely free of knots. Then, she started putting it in the best, cutest bun she could manage, trying to remember the exact way her husband did it – with a lock here, perhaps, and he probably fixed this part with a hairpin, or…  
In the end, it turned out to be a little more, well, _laborious_ than Azura would have thought it at first; and when she took a step back, if only to make it known to her daughter that she was done, the girl’s bun didn’t quite look like the one her father always made for her. The songstress frowned slightly. Had she made a mistake somewhere? It wasn’t ugly, but… somehow, Corrin’s one usually looked better…

“Um… I’m sorry, dear,” she finally said, closing her eyes in a silent gesture of apology. “It looks like I’ve failed. As you can see, your father truly can’t be replaced.”

“What are you saying, Mama? I love it!”

Azura’s eyes quickly opened again, only to fall on Kana’s brightest smile, reflected in the mirror.

“But… It doesn’t look like the one Corrin usually makes for you,” she insisted in a concerned tone. “Are you sure this is still alright?”

“Of course! It’s not like Papa’s, but it’s just as beautiful! Thank you so much, Mama!”

That was when she turned around, suddenly, and jumped in her mother’s arms without warning. Thankfully, Azura was able to catch her, and only had to take a step back, all the while slightly blushing in both surprise and embarrassment.

“You know, Mama,” Kana went on, a big grin still plastered on her face, “you’re irreplaceable, too! I love you!”

This time, Azura couldn’t help smiling as well.

“And I love you as well, dear.”

Looking overjoyed, Kana put her arms around her mother’s waist and hugged her tightly for a while – until Azura decided that, as much as she enjoyed such displays of affection, it was time for the both of them to leave… and her decision was further encouraged by a light knock on the door.

“Mother? Kana?” came Shigure’s voice from the other side of the door, which he was swift to open. “Are you ready? We’ve been waiting for you…”

“Yup, we are!” Kana was the first to answer, before she ran to her brother, smiling proudly. “Look, Shigure! Mama made my hair today!”

The young man seemed startled and didn’t answer for a second. When he raised his gaze to look at his mother, however, Azura gave him a tender smile, and he smiled back.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, aiming his compliment at both his sister and mother. Then his eyes widened a little. “… And I believe I know a way to make it even prettier. Wait a second.”

Without waiting for an answer, he walked to a nearby table, where he had put a vase filled with flowers a few days ago. He picked up one, then came back to Kana and carefully put it in her recently-made bun.

“Here you go. Hisame and I found those the other day, but I think they fit you better than this table, hm?”

These words were all it took to make Kana’s grin even larger – and even more infectious, too, Azura thought as she couldn’t help smiling before the picture of her two children getting along so well. Truly, Corrin was irreplaceable; but so was anyone in their family, and Azura couldn’t be happier to have them all by her side.


	5. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 06: Rain - Corrin does his best to be a good husband. Modern!AU. (M!Corrin/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should have been a day 5 at some point (which is, yesterday), but I kind of hated what I had written for this day so... yeah, I'm going to miss day 5. /shrugs/
> 
> Read it on tumblr [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/148548207437/title-lazy-morning-ship-mcorrinazura-theme)~  
> UPDATE: The long-awaited (??) French version now is [a thing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12080890/5/D-Amour-et-de-Destin%C3%A9e)! Thanks for reading ♥

On a calm Sunday morning, Corrin woke up to the sound of rain quietly drumming against the bedroom window of his and his wife’s fourth-floor apartment.  
At first he tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids still felt heavy from having slept… a little more than ten hours, judging by the glowing numbers of the alarm clock on his bedside table, so he ended up closing them again. Next to him on the bed, he felt the reassuring, warm presence of the woman he loved, and the steady beating of the rain outside could easily have lulled him back to sleep – but it was ten in the morning already, and even though today was one of the rare days when neither Azura nor him had anything planned, he couldn’t suppress the thought, in the back of his mind, that he needed to get up. Soon. Probably.

Ten more seconds went by until Corrin sighed and, fighting the urge to go back to sleep, finally managed to get out of the warm sheets. Once he was sitting on the bed, he rubbed his eyes, let out a yawn and sent his wife a quick but tender glance. As usual, she was lying in a position that got a soft chuckle out of him – in fetal position, hugging a pillow against her chest, with her long blue hair literally everywhere, and untangling it later would definitely prove a fierce struggle – but she seemed to be sleeping soundly, which Corrin was thankful for.  
Carefully, in order not to wake her up, he extended his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, smiling at her features he found to be more beautiful each day. Then he readjusted the nightdress strap that had fallen from her shoulder, stood up and left the bedroom.

The rain outside had only intensified when he arrived in the kitchen and had a quick look through the window. That made him frown a little. He had been thinking of going out and buying some kind of breakfast for his wife and himself from the small bakery just around the corner (as much as he would have liked to cook Azura breakfast himself, and perhaps have her come into the kitchen and give him a half-asleep hug from behind while he was at it, he knew he was a terrible cook and wouldn’t risk poisoning the love of his life just to fulfill his own little fantasy), but with the heavy rain outside… Well. He only had to make it quick, didn’t he?

He tried to, at least; and perhaps he put himself in too much of a hurry, because he ended up forgetting to grab an umbrella before he left; but no more than a few minutes later he was back in the apartment, his hair drenched from the rain but with warm, nice-smelling croissants in a paper bag pressed against his chest.  
He kicked off his shoes and hung up his still dripping coat in the entryway, then hurried to the kitchen. There, he put the pastries on a plate, which he carefully placed on a small tray, and started to make tea. It was a dangerous decision, given how unskilled he had always been at anything vaguely related to cooking, but he was certain he had improved in the past few years (thanks to his former butler’s rigorous training sessions), and…  
He really wanted to do his best and prepare a nice breakfast in bed for Azura.

So, he did just that – and a few minutes later, he was carefully opening the door to their bedroom again, the tray in his hands. Upon noticing that his wife was still asleep but had moved and was now lying upside-down in bed, a new pillow cradled in her arms (how did she even do that?), Corrin couldn’t help smiling. He put the tray down on his bedside table, making sure not to knock off the lamp nor any of his many books as he did so, then sat down on the sheets.

“Azura?” he called in a soft voice, although he was holding back a tender chuckle. “It’s half past ten already.”

When he received no answer, except for a slight movement of her head that sent blue locks spreading even farther on the white sheets, Corrin turned his head to glance at the window. The rain still looked like it wouldn’t let up any time soon, and for some reason the sound of its pouring could be heard in the bedroom more clearly than anywhere else in the apartment. Maybe this was why Azura seemed to be sleeping so well? Rain could make for an efficient lullaby, after all…

“I brought you breakfast,” Corrin murmured further.

His words were only half-hearted now, however. He had thought it would be better to wake Azura up before noon, since her serious side had a tendency to make her feel guilty when she woke up late, but… it wasn’t often that she slept so soundly. So maybe pulling her out from the world of dreams wasn’t exactly worth it…  
And water was starting to drip from his damp hair onto the sheets, anyway, so he’d better hurry up and go dry it soon. Yes, his decision was made; he would let Azura sleep a bit more this morning. The breakfast he’d prepared would probably be cold by the time she’d finally awake, but… croissants were tasty at room temperature too; and the tea he had made surely wouldn’t be a great loss, Corrin thought with a smile.

Before he grabbed a book from the pile near his side of the bed, though, he couldn’t resist leaning over his wife, a hand holding back his damp locks, to press a quick kiss against her temple-  
And when Azura slowly opened her eyes, a few minutes later, it was with both surprise and delight that she found herself smelling the pastries and tea on the bedside table, hearing the rain still beating loud against the window, and feeling a small drop of water drip down her cheek.


	6. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07: Story - Azura is shown what it's like to be a mother, and finds she rather enjoys the feeling. Modern!AU. (F!Corrin/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here is the last day! This week sure went by fast... >w> Anyway, I hope you liked my little drabbles so far, and that you'll enjoy reading this one too!!
> 
> Read it on tumblr [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/148601852432/title-my-best-friend-ship-fcorrinazura)!  
> UPDATE: Aaaaaand [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12080890/6/D-Amour-et-de-Destin%C3%A9e) is the last one of these French translations I keep talking about :)

Closing the front door of the apartment behind her, Corrin let out a tired but satisfied sigh. Today, although not quite finished, had been a long day – it was already four in the afternoon and she and Azura had just come home from their lunch at Silas’s place, during which the conversation had dragged on for longer than she expected.  
She liked her childhood friend a lot, she truly did; but all this speaking with him, his wife and their young daughter had definitely tired her, and now she was more than happy to be home with her girlfriend, where it was only the two of them.

“Azura!” she happily called her name as she carefully put her shoes in the entrance closet, before she started looking for her. “This afternoon was nice, but I have to say I’m glad we can finally-“

She suddenly stopped talking when she opened the bedroom door. Here was Azura – sitting on their bed, looking a little… serious, or maybe it was concern, as her eyes stared at something she had on her lap.

“Azura?” Corrin immediately asked in a worried tone, all the while walking up to her girlfriend until she could drop herself next to her. “Is something wrong? Did… Didn’t you have fun today?”

She put her hand on Azura’s shoulder as she talked, frowning in a mixture of guilt and concern. Had Azura been finding their previous conversation boring? Had Corrin been unable to notice her discomfort all afternoon? Now that she thought about it, she remembered having seen Sophie grab her arm at some point after dessert and drag her along somewhere… Corrin bit her bottom lip. She should have said something; gone with Sophie herself, perhaps, so that Azura would have enjoyed her time at their friend’s place more…  
That’s when Azura leaned her head against Corrin’s shoulder, her eyes almost closed, and Corrin noticed that what was on her lap was actually a book. An illustrated children’s book.

 _My Best Friend Avel_ , read the title in colorful, unevenly shaped letters. The cover picture was that of a young girl and a horse. The both of them had big eyes and large grins, which made Corrin smile.

“It’s cute,” she remarked. “I guess this isn’t yours, though?”

It was Azura’s turn to smile softly, as she leaned even closer to Corrin and the latter draped an arm around her waist.

“Sophie read it to me earlier,” she explained, and she seemed to be holding back some kind of small chuckle. “And since I apparently liked it a lot, she insisted that I borrow it.”

“Heehee. That’s very nice of her!”

Azura nodded but didn’t answer. Instead, she absentmindedly let her fingers brush the bright colors of the book cover on her lap, and when Corrin looked at her more closely she noticed that she seemed… preoccupied? or a bit sad, maybe?

“Hey,” she murmured, worried again, while leaning over to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, then temple. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Azura immediately answered, closing her eyes, but her assertion was invalidated by the sigh she let out right after. “It’s just that… spending time with Sophie made me realize that I will probably never be a mother myself, and it proves a little more puzzling than I expected it to be.”

Upon hearing these words, Corrin’s eyes widened. So _this_ was the problem… Had Azura really enjoyed keeping a young child’s company that much? She smiled happily, then strengthened her grip on her girlfriend’s waist and leaned her head against Azura’s.

“You know we can still adopt a kid if we ever feel ready to raise one, right?” she asked.

Azura chuckled softly and shook her head.

“You’re right. Maybe we can talk about this again later.”

“Of course we can. But in the mean time…”

A mischievous look in her eyes, Corrin suddenly put her hand on Azura’s, which was still placed on Sophie’s book.

“If you really miss having someone who reads stories to you that much, I don’t mind reading this one out to you at all.”

Azura blushed in both surprise and embarrassment, but it was too late; Corrin had already grabbed the book and, holding it out of her girlfriend’s reach as she laughed, opened it to begin reading out the wonderful story of _My Best Friend Avel_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add a big, big thank you to anyone who took time to read these ficlets, be it during this week or at a later date! It really means a lot to me that people may want to read my writing, even though it's probably full of grammar mistakes and overall not that good... ;w; So once again, thank you so much!!


End file.
